she will be loved
by maybeiwaswrong
Summary: what happens if Puck overheard Quinn telling Finn she was pregnant? what would happen if Quinn told Finn, Puck was the father? (Quinn and Puck oneshot)


He saw her that day walking through the hallway heading straight to her locker as guys checked her out from behind. But of course she never knew or cared.  
She just walked straight to her locker where her boyfreind was waiting for her. It had been two weeks and two days since their night together, and he remembered every second it. But the most important thing he remebered was her telling him not to tell anyone. Of course he would never betray her so, he hasn't told anyone, and doesn't ever plan to.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears her giggle. The same giggle she used when he told her she wasn't fat and she was beatiful. But it didn't matter anymore and it never would. He saw them kissing and laughing. He couldn't stand it anymore he turned to face his locker and sighed deeply. He walked to the bathroom to just get away. After he made sure he was the only one in there, he stood infront of the mirror and just thought of her. He hated not being able to hold her like Finn. He hated how he would never get to comfort her when she was sad. He hated always being a second choice. He just hated the fact that she may never want to be with him. He was again pulled out of his thought by Finn laughing while walking into the bathroom. "Oh hey man...didn't know you were in here." Finn said awkwardly "Yeah." He couldn't even make eye contact with him "Whatcha doin' in here...?" Finn said avoiding eye contact as well "Oh nothin' just leaving... See you in practice man" Puck said doing a handshake with Finn "Yeah you too" Finn said wondering what he had just happened

He was walking to math class when it all started. He heard talking by one of the trophie stands, and automatically realizes it's Quinn's and Finn's. No one else is in the hallway. So he decides to listen in because no one has a none important conversation when no one else is in the hallway. He stands behind a wall not very far from where they are talking. Then all of sudden the talking stops...  
"I'm pregnant." Is all he hears. His stomach drops. All of the talking that is now going on is now just a blur to him. He stumbles from behind his wall and tries to hold himself together on his way to class... He barely makes it. He doesn't remember getting to class, or the teacher asking him if he had a pass. All he remembers is Quinn saying she was pregnant. But the problem he was having was not the fact that it was Finn's. He didn't have a problem with that because he knows one thing. It's not Finn's. It's his.

It has been three weeks since he overheard Quinn and Finn talking about his baby. His baby. He knew she couldn't be very far along. But the thing was, she never came to talk to him about. Was she telling Finn it was his baby? She couldn't. She wouldn't. But then it hits him. She would. And did. She had cheated on Finn that night, so it's understandable. But he also maybe it could be for the best. If Finn found out he would loose his best friend, his girlfriend, and the ability to probably trust anyone ever again. But he knew Finn could handle all of those things. But there was one thing Finn couldn't handle. Having a baby. He knew it definitaly could not be for the best. It's not the best for anyone.

He walked into school that day. No diffrent looking then the day he found out Quinn was pregnant. But he felt so diffrent, that he felt like he looked diffrent too. But everyone looked at him the same. Or at least the ones who had the balls to look at him. He hadn't felt very confident since he found out. But that didn't matter right now, he had to talk to Quinn. Alone.

She looked diffrent to him today. He looked down at her stomach and saw she was being to show now. People would start to talk and find out. He already had heard whispers in the locker room. But suprisingly Finn hadn't stepped in and standed up for her at all. He wondered why. He told himself he would talk to Quinn after her cheerleading practice and his- he realized something. Quinn wasn't going to be a cheerio for much longer, sooner or later the uniform wasn't going to fit anymore and then there would be some serious talk. He started to think about what would happen if Coach Sue found out, but then his thoughts were inturpted by a gentle tap on his shoulder. He didn't know who he was expecting. He was looking at the floor and then he looked up and saw it was her. The person he had knocked up. "Hi Puck." She said wearing a frown.  
He was suprised she was even talking to him... "Hey." Was all he could say back.  
"Do you think we could talk in private?" She said looking around fighting back the tears "Yeah" He said right when the bell rang

They walked into the girl's bathroom. He didn't care where they were. He didn't really care about anything right now...other than her. "I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't tell any-" He cut her off before she could go any further "Your pregnant." He said "Is it that noticable? Oh my god! My parents! Everyo-" He cut her off again "I heard you and Finn talking" He said expressionless "Oh right. I told him you were the father. He hates me...and you. I just couldn't lie. I couldn't do that to Finn, or myself...or you." She said looking down at the floor. He looked up in disbeleif of what she said. Did she really care?  
"Say something Puck, please" She started crying "I'm so sorry" He said trying to hide his tears "I know you are. I'm sorry too. You don't have to go through this with me if you don't want." She said looking down

He tilted her head up and whipped away the tear. The next thing she did suprised him. She fell into his arms. He was finally holding her like he had wanted. And for once he felt happy even if this was not a very happy moment in both of their lives. He slid back against the wall and held her close. Once they pulled back all he said was "I would be honored to go through this with you." 


End file.
